SpongeBob SquarePants (cancelled) (OLD)
by Jayjar100
Summary: A novelization of the SpongeBob TV show... with a FNaF twist ;)
1. Help Wanted

Arc 1

Chapter 1: Help Wanted

January 11, 2010

Ah, the sea. So fascinating, so wonderful. Here, we see Bikini Bottom, home of one of my favorite creatures, Spongebob Squarepants. Yes, of course he lives in a pineapple, silly.

Spongebob was sleeping in his bed. His foghorn alarm went off multiple times, making Spongebob's blanket fly off of him, causing him to wake up.

He turned his alarm off. He started climbing up to the diving board above his bed. "Today's the big day, Gary." He said. Gary meowed.

"Look at me, I'm NAKED!" Spongebob bounced on the diving board multiple times before taking a giant leap off of it, making his underwear fly off.

He landed right on his pants. He walked over to his exercise room. "Gotta be in top physical condition for today, Gary." Gary meowed.

Spongebob took a few deep breaths before lifting the weight, which had two stuffed animals at the ends of it. Spongebob lifted it with difficulty. He let out a cry as he held it above his head, and then dropped it to the ground.

"I'm READY!" Spongebob ran out of his house, and down the road repeating those words.

Spongebob was neighbors with Squidward, who lived in a tiki, and Patrick, who lives under a rock. Patrick was Spongebob's best friend.

Patrick's rock opened, with him sticking to it. "Go, Spongebob!" Patrick started to slip off the rock. "WOAH!" Patrick fell into his house.

S-S-S-S-S

Meanwhile, above the surface...

S-S-S-S-S

There was a restaurant near a beach that used to be full of life, but recently, it was closed down. It was Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which was a kid's pizza restaurant with animatronics.

The names of said animatronics were:

Freddy Fazbear: the Brown Bear who resides in the center of the stage. Gender: Male

Bonnie the Bunny: the Lavender bunny who resides to the left of Freddy on the stage. Gender: Male

Chica the Chicken: the Yellow Chicken who resides to the right of Freddy on the stage. Gender: Female

Foxy the Pirate: A Crimson Fox who resides in Pirate's Cove. Gender: Male

Freddy's didn't attract a lot of business, sadly. After several months of being open, it had to close down permanently.

The windows and doors were boarded shut, and the animatronics were left in the building, workers expecting them to run out of power.

Somehow, the animatronics were still alive.

S-S-S-S-S

A Sea God, named Neptune, rose out of the sea making himself invisible. He searched, and searched, until he found Freddy Fazbear's pizza.

S-S-S-S-S

A sad Foxy was in Pirate's Cove, sitting down. Bonnie was near Pirate's Cove and saw this, so he tried to comfort Foxy. "What's wrong, Foxy?"

"Bonnie, me lad, it's just so sad that we'll never be able to entertain children ever again, and that we're stuck here for the rest of eternity in this place, with no chance of escape."

"Well, look at the bright side..." Bonnie tried to think of something that was positive in this situation. "I can't think of a bright side." This unintentionally made Foxy more upset.

"Guys, come here, quick!" Freddy shouted. Foxy and Bonnie ran over to where Freddy and Chica were.

They all saw a strange light coming from the stage. After a few seconds, the light disappeared, being replaced by the God of the Sea, Neptune.

"Fear not, for I am simply the God of the Sea, Neptune." "W-w-w-what do you want with us? Freddy asked. Him and the other animatronics were very scared.

"I only ask of you a small task. I need you 4 in Bikini Bottom to collect the 8 mystical pages."

"Why do we need to do that?" Chica asked.

"When the time comes, you'll know. And you must never speak of where you came from!" Neptune made a weird movement with his hands, and in an instant the animatronics vanished.

S-S-S-S-S

Under the sea, in Bikini Bottom...

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob was standing in front of the most well known restaurant in Bikini Bottom.

"There it is, the finest eating establishment ever established for eating, The Krusty Krab, home of the Krabby Patty. With a Help Wanted sign on the window!" Spongebob's dream for most of his life was to be able to work as a Fry Cook at the Krusty Krab.

"For years, I've been dreaming of this moment. I'm gonna go in there, march straight to the manager, look him straight in the eye, lay it on the line-" Spongebob suddenly started to doubt himself. "-and I can't do this!"

He turned around only to see Patrick behind him. "Where do you think you're going?" "I was just-"

"No you're not!" Patrick had cut him off. "You're going to the Krusty Krab to get that job!" "I can't, don't you see! I'm not good enough."

Patrick started to convince Spongebob to get the job. "Whose first words were, may I take your order?"

"Mine were."

"Who made a Spatula out of toothpicks in Woodshop?"

"I did."

"Whose... Whose... Whose a big yellow cube with holes?" Patrick had a brain fart.

"I am!"

"Whose ready?"

"I'm ready!"

"Whose ready?"

"I'm ready!"

"Whose ready?"

"I'M READY!"

Spongebob ran to the Krusty Krab, repeatedly saying, "I'm ready!"

S-S-S-S-S

Squidward, and employee at the Krusty Krab, also Spongebob's neighbor, was cleaning a door. Someone had vandalized it by crudely drawing Squidward's face on it, with an arrow pointing to it, saying LOSER.

Squidward heard Spongebob's voice and turned around. "Oh, no, Spongebob. What could he possibly want?" He looked over to the Help Wanted sign in the window.

He put two and two together. "AHHHHH! Mr. Krabs!" Squidward realized that his worst nightmare could come true, Spongebob working at the Krusty Krab alongside him.

Squidward ran to the cash register, where Mr. Krabs was. Mr. Krabs was Squidward's boss. "Hurry Mr. Krabs before it's to late about-" Squidward was saying this as fast as he could.

"Permission to come aboard captain!" Spongebob interrupted Squidward.

Spongebob put on a deep voice. "I've been training my whole life for the day I could join the Krusty Crew."

Spongebob's deep voice disappeared. "And now I'm ready." Spongebob didn't walk to steps before he tripped on a loose nail in the floorboard.

His spongy skin made him bounce all over the Krusty Krab for several seconds before his was lying down face up in front of Mr. Krabs and Squidward. "So, when do I start?"

"Well, lad it looks like you don't even have your sea legs" Mr. Krabs commented. "Mr. Krabs, please, I'll prove I'm fry cook material. Ask Squidward, he'll vouch for me."

Mr. Krabs and Squidward walked to another side of the room. Squidward took a deep breath. "No." Mr. Krabs winked.

They went back to where Spongebob was now standing. "Well lad, we'll give you a test." Mr. Krabs stated. "And if ya pass, you'll be on the Krusty crew!" Spongebob took out a notebook.

"Go out and fetch me a hydrodynamic spatuler, with port and starboard attachments, and a turbo drive!" Spongebob wrote down what Mr. Krabs had said. "And don't come back till you get one!" Mr. Krabs put an employee hat on Spongebob's head.

"Aye aye, captain! One hydrodynamic spatula, with port and starboard attachments, and a turbo drive, coming right up, sir!"

"Carry on!" Mr. Krabs said. Spongebob walked out of the restaurant in search of what his boss needed.

"We'll never see that lubber again." "You're terrible, a hydro what?" Squidward and Mr. Krabs laughed.

S-S-S-S-S

Meanwhile, around the area of Spongebob's house...

S-S-S-S-S

Patrick was walking back to his house. "I hope Spongebob got that job." He was too oblivious to the bright light to the right of Spongebob's house. He lifted up his rock and went under it.

The light got brighter, and brighter, until it stopped, and was replaced by a large cloud of smoke. When it dissipated, it revealed an entirely new house along with 4 anthropomorphic animals that could now breathe underwater.

The brown bear, Freddy, came to his senses. "What happened?" He gasped. He was now in Bikini Bottom, along with Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy.

They noticed that they looked slightly more cartoonish, and that they didn't look like animatronics, but instead anthropomorphic animals.

They too soon woke up. "Are we in Bikini Bottom?" Bonnie asked. "I think so." Foxy responded.

They walked over to their house. "So, this is our house, I guess." Freddy said. Above the door, there was writing that said 'Property of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy'

"Look at those other houses! A pineapple, a tiki, and a rock! Who designs houses like those?" Chica was laughing at the unusual houses.

The house that belonged to them was larger than the other houses, and looked more like a typical house that a human would own. The four went into their new home.

S-S-S-S-S

Several busses were heading to the Krusty Krab. All 5 of them parked around the restaurant.

Squidward and Mr. Krabs stopped their laughing. "Wait, that sounded like hatched doors!" Mr. Krabs started sniffing at seemingly nothing.

"Do you smell it? That smell, the kind of smelly smell, the smelly smell that smells, smelly." Mr. Krab's eyes widened. "Anchovies."

"What?" Squidward couldn't hear what Mr. Krabs just said.

"Anchovies!" As Mr. Krabs screamed that, all of the anchovies exited the busses and poured into the Krusty Krab.

Squidward and Mr. Krabs took shelter in the boat that contained the cash register. All of the anchovies were saying "Meep" very loudly.

"Please, please, quiet!" Squidward managed to calm them down. "Is this any way to behave, hmm?"

An anchovy meeped.

"Let's show a little decency and form a single file line in front of the register."

This pissed off the anchovies. They quickly picked up the register and started to violently shake it.

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob finally got to the Barg' N-Mart, the place where he buys most of his groceries. "Barg' N-Mart, meeting all of your Spatula needs."

S-S-S-S-S

The anchovies were creating tidal waves, causing the boat to go flying all over the restaurant. "A single file line was all I asked!"

The two were in the air. "Batten down the hatches, Mr. Squidward!" The anchovies flung them into the air again. "We're taking on water, Mr. Squidward!" And again. "I want my mommy, Mr. Squidward!"

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob had a shopping cart and was looking for the Spatula. "Doo do doo, spatula, spatula, spatu- there it is!"

He ran with the shopping cart over to the Spatula. "This is it, alright. And it's 50 dollars! But it's worth it to get that job." He put the spatula into the shopping cart.

He raced to the checkout line. There were only a few people ahead of him.

S-S-S-S-S

A few minutes later...

S-S-S-S-S

"Next, please." The employee said. Spongebob put the Spatula in the shopping cart.

The employee scanned the item. "That'll be $50.00, please." Spongebob gave the employee 50 dollars. The employee put it in the register, and then he put the spatula in a bag. A receipt printed out, which the employee gave to Spongebob.

"Thank you, and come again." The employee said as Spongebob got his bag and exited the store.

Spongebob exited the store and got the Spatula out of the bag. "Oh man, it'll take forever to get back to the Krusty Krab." Spongebob pressed a button on the spatula. It started flying above the air, with Spongebob holding onto it.

He gulped. He was above most of the buildings, so a fall from here could be fatal. Then, he flew to the Krusty Krab as fast as he could.

S-S-S-S-S

The anchovies were making even bigger tidal waves, due to their extreme hunger.

They launched Squidward and Mr. Krabs right into a pole, which they crashed into and hung on for their dear lives.

"Climb, Mr. Squidward, climb!" They had no choice, the wave of anchovies was getting higher and higher. They were at the top of the pole, and the tidal waves got bigger.

"This is the end, goodbye Mr. Squidward!" "Oh Mr. Krabs!" The two shook hand.

"Permission to come aboard, captain! Da da da da, da da da da da da da!" Spongebob was at the restaurant, and was flying with the spatula.

"Did someone order a spatula?" Squidward and Mr. Krabs spoke incoherent gibberish. "That's right, one hydrodynamic spatula with port and starboard attachments, and let's not forget the turbo drive! Would you believe they only had one in stock?"

Spongebob flew to the kitchen. "Who's hungry?" The Sponge sweat-dropped as he realized the absurd amount of anchovies there were. This would be his greatest challenge yet.

He flew into the kitchen, and wasted no time making Krabby Patties as fast as he could. As soon as one was ready, he flung it out to an anchovy that ate it, and then put some money on the ground, then left. Spongebob was making Krabby Patties at insane speeds, just several seconds after making a batch, he moved onto the next one.

S-S-S-S-S

Around Patrick's house...

S-S-S-S-S

Patrick lifted up his rock and exited it. "I think I'll go to the Krusty Krab. I can't wait to taste how Spongebob makes those Krabby Patties." He started walking to the Krusty Krab.

S-S-S-S-S

Inside the quartet's house...

S-S-S-S-S

"So what did that guy mean by collecting 'the 8 mystical pages', there has to be a reason for it!" Chica said. "He said he would tell us later for the reasoning." Bonnie said

"Hey, at least it's better than being stuck in an abandoned building." Foxy said. "And also, finding the 8 mystical pages with yet another adventure for ol' Captain Foxy and his crew!"

Chica giggled at how over-excited Foxy was.

"Guy, we don't have to rush to find the pages, why don't we explore town first, and maybe go somewhere to eat?" Freddy suggested. Everyone else thought it was a good idea. They then exited the house and started to take a walk around Bikini Bottom.

S-S-S-S-S

Several minutes later...

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob was now making Krabby Patties at near supersonic speeds. His arms and legs felt like they were about to fall off. "Almost there..." Spongebob thought to himself. There were only several dozen anchovies left.

6 dozen...

5 dozen...

4 dozen...

3 dozen...

2 dozen...

1 dozen...

Finished.

The last anchovy left money on the floor and left. Piles of money were scattered on the floor. "Squidward, help me clean this here money up!" Squidward groaned.

S-S-S-S-S

A couple minutes later...

S-S-S-S-S

All of the money was in a giant bag. "That was the greatest fast foodsmanship I've ever seen, Mr. Squarepants! Welcome aboard." Mr. Krabs put a nametag on Spongebob's shirt.

"But-but Mr. Krabs-" "Three cheers for Spongebob!"

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray. Mr.-"

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray."

"Hip-hip!"

"Hooray. Mr. Krabs-"

"I'll be in my private quarters." Mr. Krabs wheeled the bag of money into his office.

S-S-S-S-S

Less than a minute later...

S-S-S-S-S

Patrick entered the restaurant.

"Good morning, Krusty Crew!" Patrick walked to Squidward

"What would you like to order, Patrick?" "One Krabby Patty, please!"

Spongebob still had his instincts from the incident with the anchovies, so he nearly instantly made a Krabby Patty, which came flying into Patrick's face. "AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" He nearly flew out of the restaurant due to the force of the Krabby Patty.

"Oh, no, Patrick!" Spongebob exited the kitchen and ran to Patrick's side. "Sorry about that, Pat. I guess this Spatula is just not right for me. Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." Patrick took out some money to pay for the Krabby Patty.

He got up with the Patty in hand, and gave the money to Squidward to put in the register. Patrick then took a bite out of the Patty. He chewed, and then swallowed it. "This is the best Krabby Patty I've ever had!" Spongebob smiled.

Mr. Krabs had just exited his office. "Mr. Krabs, is okay if I use a different spatula? This one is too much for me."

"Why, sure lad!" He took the Spatula that Spongebob currently had, and put it in a safe. He then went somewhere else and got a normal spatula. "Here ya go, lad." He gave Spongebob the spatula. "Now get back to work!"

"Aye aye, captain!" Spongebob entered the kitchen.

S-S-S-S-S

Around a half hour later...

S-S-S-S-S

The quartet were near the Krusty Krab, and the restaurant across the street, the Chum Bucket. "Which restaurant do you guys want to go to?" Freddy asked

"The Chum Bucket sounds disgusting. Let's go to the Krusty Krab!" Foxy said. The others agreed. They entered the Krusty Krab, and walked over to the menu, which was also called the Gallery Grub.

"Hello, welcome to the Krusty Krab, may I take your order?" Squidward said in the most deadpan tone possible.

Freddy and the other couldn't decide what to order after nearly a minutes. Squidward groaned mentally. "I guess, we'll take 4 Krabby Patties.

"Spongebob, I need 4 Krabby Patties!" "How generic" Squidward muttered to himself.

S-S-S-S-S

A few minutes later...

S-S-S-S-S

"That'll be $10.00." They each got $2.50 and paid their share of the cost. After Squidward counted the money and put it in the register, he handed them a plate with 4 Krabby Patties on it.

Squidward started to notice something odd about them. Namely, they were land creatures. A bear, a bunny, a chicken, and a fox. He brushed it off when he remembered seeing in passing a squirrel.

But Squidward sweat-dropped when he realized something: "How could they breathe without an air helmet?" He thought to himself. He thought it would be rude to just ask them why.

The quartet sat down at a table and began eating.

S-S-S-S-S

A few minutes later...

S-S-S-S-S

"I can't believe how good that cook is! That food was excellent!" Chica said.

SpongeBob heard the compliment he was just given, and looked up through the window to see the customers leave.

"We'll definitely be coming back here!" Bonnie said.

They then exited the restaurant.

/

/

/

AN: That was the first chapter of the Spongebob/FNaF crossover! Tell me what you think!


	2. Reef Blower

Arc 1

Chapter 2: Reef Blower

January 11, 2010

6:00PM

Multiple customers had come to the Krusty Krab that day, including the quartet.

"Alright lad lads, it's closing time!" Mr. Krabs announced. "And tomorrow's Sunday, so the Krusty Krab will be closed!"

"Finally." Squidward said. Spongebob and Squidward hung their hats on a coat rack at the entrance of the Krusty Krab, and started to walk home.

S-S-S-S-S

A few minutes later...

S-S-S-S-S

"I can't believe that we're working at the Krusty Krab together, Squidward, isn't that great?"

"Sure, whatev-" Squidward's eyes widened. "Uh, Spongebob?" "Yeah?" "Is it me, or is there another house next to yours?" "Yeah."

"Wait a minute." Spongebob started to think. "This means... NEW NEIGHBORS!" "Can you keep it down?" "Sorry."

"Come on, Squid, let's meet our new neighbors!"

Squidward groaned. He hoped that they would not be as nearly as Spongebob and Patrick. "Wait, let me get Pat first."

Spongebob ran over to Patrick's rock, and knocked. Patrick lifted the rock and exited it. "Hey buddy, what is it?"

"Patrick, we have new neighbor! Come on, Squidward and I are going to introduce ourselves!" Patrick, Spongebob and Squidward walked to the other house.

Spongebob knocked on the door.

S-S-S-S-S

Freddy was a book in the living room. He heard a knock at the door. He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"Wait a minute! You're our new neighbor?" Squidward realized this. "Uh, yes. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Freddy Fazbear."

"Do your friend have separate houses?" Spongebob asked. He remembered that there were other customers with Freddy.

"Oh, no, they all live here." "Can we meet them?" Patrick asked." "I'm sorry, but they're busy with their own things right now. But I can tell you their names, there's Bonnie the Bunny, Chica the Chicken, and Foxy the Pirate. Oh, and I never caught your names!"

"Well, I'm Spongebob, this is Squidward, and this is Patrick. Maybe we can hang out sometime!" "Sure, how about in about a week?" "Sounds great!"

Freddy closed the door. "I'm glad that's over with. Squidward said. Spongebob went back to his pineapple, Squidward went to his Tiki, and Patrick went back to his rock.

S-S-S-S-S

The next day...

S-S-S-S-S

Squidward exited his Tiki, relived that he didn't have to go to work today. He looked at his yard. It was clean, down to the last detail, except for one small detail. A shell of a tiny clam.

Annoyed, Squidward walked over to it. He started whistling, and 'accidentally' kicked it into Spongebob's yard.

Spongebob opened his window, and scanned his yard. He spotted the clam. He had an idea.

He ran to the back of his house and got his trusty reef blower. He turned it on, and it started making a violently loud noise.

Squidward had tied a blanket to two coral trees with rope, and but a pillow on it, allowing him to relax. He heard the sounds of Spongebob's reef blower, and growled in frustration.

Spongebob walked over to the clam, and pressed a button, expelling air from the reef blower, causing the clam to go up in the air a little. It flew back down to the same spot.

Spongebob tried again, and the same thing happened. Frustrated, he pressed the button as hard as he could, causing sand and the clam to go soaring in the air.

Squidward had set up a table with a chair, and had brought out some broccoli to eat.

Spongebob was watching where the sand pile was going to go. His eyes widened when he realized where it was going to land. "Squidward!"

Squidward didn't have time to react before the large amount of sand encased him. Spongebob ran as fast as he could to Squidward, and blew the reef blower in his direction, freeing him of the sand.

Squidward looked down at his broccoli. It had several sand particles on it. Spongebob picked it up and blew it with the reef blower. He unintentionally got sand Squidward's eyes, which he also blew out.

Spongebob looked at his yard. There was now a giant sand pile on it. "You!" He ran over to pile. He switched the reef blower from 'fwd' to 'rev' and pressed a button, causing the sand pile get sucked into the reef blower.

The reef blower started to make violent noises, spitting out the sand and a couple gears. He set it on the ground and unzipped it. He sorted out the gears from the sand and carefully put them back in the reef blower. He zipped it up, and then tried to turn it on.

It sputtered, and turned back off.

Spongebob grabbed the cord that was needed to turn on the reef blower and started pulling it as far as it could go.

S-S-S-S-S

Less than minute later...

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob was pulling the cord with all of the strength he could muster. He stopped. The cord was nearly invisible.

He let the cord pull him all the way to the reef blower at a very high speed. After several seconds, he slammed into the reef blower, turning it on. The violent pressure that had just been placed upon it had caused it to violently suck up al much water as it could.

It was sucking up massive amount of water; swelling up to hundreds of times it's size.

Squidward was sitting on his porch. There was almost no water left. He tried to breathe, but due to the lack of water, he started choking.

Nearly all of the water was in the reef blower, which was swollen to over a thousand times its size. If someone from the surface were to look down into the ocean near Bikini Bottom, they would be able to clearly see the reef blower.

Cracks were forming in the reef blower. It exploded, causing huge amounts of water to flow in the sea. Tidal waves were formed, quickly filling the ocean.

There were sand piles near Squidward and Patrick's houses. Squidward groaned, as he realized he would have to even out all of the sand. He groaned as he went into his house to look for a shovel.

/

/

/

AN: Feedback is always appreciated!


	3. Tea At The Treedome

Arc 1

Chapter 3: Tea At The Treedome

January 12, 2010

Spongebob was nervous. He thought about the careless mistake he had just made. He looked out the window, and saw Squidward, very tired, trying to even out the sand with a shovel.

Spongebob went outside and walked up to Squidward.

"What could you possibly want now?" "Well, Squidward, I'm sorry about how I ruined your Sunday, and I want to apologize by helping you even out this sand. Ya got an extra shovel?"

Squidward's eyes widened. It was once in a blue moon that he would act like this. "Well, Spongebob, there's another shovel in my shed."

Spongebob went over to the shed and took out a shovel. He started helping Squidward evening the sand piles.

S-S-S-S-S

A few hours later...

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob and Squidward had finally finished evening out the sand piles. "Thank you so much, Spongebob. I truly appreciated your help."

"You're welcome, Squidward."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to enjoy the rest of my Sunday." Squidward walked into his house.

Spongebob wondered what he was going to do for the rest of his Sunday. "I know!"

S-S-S-S-S

30 minutes later...

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob was walking over to Jellyfish Fields. Jellyfish Fields was an area in Bikini Bottom where many people would compete to see who could catch the most Jellyfish.

On Sundays, it open at 3pm and closed at 9pm.

Spongebob waited at the entrance with a large amount of other people. A guard blocked the entrance so no one could go in until it was open. It was almost 3.

...

...

...

...

...

...

"You may enter." The guard said.

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob was hiding in a bush, waiting for the right moment. He got out a telescope and looked in front of him.

He saw a purple jellyfish. "Wow, 4 stingers!"

The jellyfish started to float away. Spongebob crept to the jellyfish stealthfully.

Spongebob swung his jellyfish net. The jellyfish moved out of the way, causing Spongebob to miss and trap himself.

Noises of struggling were heard. Spongebob dashed to the source of the noise, forgetting about the jellyfish. He saw blow a small cliff that there was a squirrel trying to defend itself from a clam.

S-S-S-S-S

An hour earlier...

S-S-S-S

Right outside of Bikini Bottom, there was a humungous Treedome. A Squirrel who goes by the name Sandy Cheeks lives there.

She woke up from her bed, stretching. "What in tarnation are all these piles of sand doing here?" She hadn't realized what had happened earlier that day.

She got out a checklist, and put on her gear needed for survival outside of the Treedome.

"Now today, we'll explore the grassy area with a lot of Jellyfish." She had gone to the ocean to study underwater life, since she was a scientist.

She began her walk to Jellyfish Fields.

S-S-S-S-S

Around 50 minutes later, she arrived. "First, I'll study the area below this cliff."

She began walking around, occasionally jotting something down. What she didn't know was that there was a starved clam behind her, thinking she was food. The clam lunged at her.

What the _clam_ didn't know, what that she was a Black Belt in Karate.

She fought the clam.

The clam was trying to eat her as Spongebob watched in horror above the cliff.

"Where have I seen this before?" Spongebob questioned. He pulled out his field guidebook. He flipped the pages until he found what he was looking for. "Here it is, land squirrel."

"That little squirrel is in trouble."

Sandy was now throwing the clam on the ground. "Take that, you sorry ol' clam. Ya'll need to learn some manners!" Sandy stooped, and started to walk away. "You're about as ugly as homemade soup."

"Hooray land squirrel!" Spongebob cheered.

Without warning, the clam suddenly flew out of the ground and was ready to swallow Sandy whole.

"Look out!"

Sandy was now fighting to escape from the clam's mouth.

"Hold on, little squirrel!" Spongebob was now running down the cliff toward the clam. He made a bunch of different karate poses before landing on the clam.

"You have fought well, giant clam, but prepare to be vanquished!" Spongebob started to pull upward on the clam's upper lip to try to free Sandy.

The clam's mouth was slowly opening. From the inside, Sandy was pushing the roof of the clam's mouth to get out.

"Hey, I'm actually doing it." Spongebob commented.

The clam's mouth was forced open, ejecting Spongebob and freeing Sandy. Spongebob landed not too far away. "Your shell is mine!" Spongebob pulled his pants up and started running to the clam.

Spongebob leaped to what he thought was the clam's weak spot, it's tongue. Sandy was trying to keep the clam's mouth open but failed. Spongebob was now trapped inside the clam.

"Hold on there, little square dude!" Sandy ran to the clam, and delivered a mighty kick that had it spinning in the air. She delivered another punch that forced it to spit out Spongebob.

She delivered a flurry of punches and kicks to the clam before kicking it high in the air, causing it to whine and go fly away into the distance.

Sandy walked over to Spongebob. "Hey, you like Karate too!" Spongebob said. He stood up and made a few Karate poses. "So, what's your name?"

"Sandy." She made a few Karate poses.

Spongebob ran up a rock before jumping off of it. "I'm Spongebob!"

"Well, Spongebob, take a gander at this." She walked over to a large rock and Karate chopped it. It crumbled into pieces.

"Oh yeah? Watch this!" Spongebob stuck his arm in the air, ready to Karate chop something, but instead, he put it under his armpit and made a farting noise. Sandy laughed.

"I like you, Spongebob. We could be tighter than bark on a tree." She lightly Karate chopped Spongebob's head.

"Uh, I like you too, Sandy." He tried to Karate chop Sandy, but he was blocked by the small glass sphere on her head. "Say uh, what is that thing on your head?"

"Well that's my air helmet."

"May I try it on?"

"Heck no! I need it to breathe! I gotta have my air!"

"Me too! I love air! Air is good." Spongebob was telling a complete lie. He didn't know what air was, and he was trying to impress Sandy.

"No kidding?"

"Air's my middle name! The more air, the better. Can't get enough of that air!" Another complete lie.

"Sheoot. How about coming over later for tea and cookies?" She gave a map to Spongebob that lead to her house. "Don't be late."

"Ok!"

Spongebob immediately started running back to his house. "Patrick! Patrick, Patrick, Patrick!"

Patrick was wearing sunglasses and lying on top of his rock. "What's air?" Spongebob asked.

"Huh?" Patrick started to get up.

"I just met this girl. She wears a hat full of air!"

"Do you mean she puts on airs?" Patrick didn't know what air was either.

"I guess so."

"Well that's just fancy talk. If you want to be fancy, just hold up your pinky like this."

Spongebob believed Patrick. "How's this?"

"Higher."

"Like that?" Spongebob held his pinky above his head.

"Now that's fancy!"

They should call you Spongebob Fancy Pants! Now go get em!"

"Alright!"

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob was inside his house, sitting in the chair in the living room. He took out his field guidebook, and tried to find the picture of the squirrel again. The squirrel bared a striking resemblance to Sandy.

He was absentmindedly flipping through the pages, when he came across the page for the Bear. Spongebob's yes widened for a moment, but then went back to normal. "Nah. It couldn't be possible."

S-S-S-S-S

15 minutes later...

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob was about to walk to Sandy's, but first he had to ask Freddy something. He knocked on the quartet's house.

S-S-S-S-S

Inside the house...

S-S-S-S-S

Foxy was sitting on the couch watching TV, Chica was in the kitchen cooking something, Bonnie was taking a nap, and Freddy was upstairs, reading a book.

The show Foxy was watching was a news channel with a live action fish anchoring it. "In other news, one of the rouge clams that has recently escaped from the zoo has been seen knocked out, making it easier to catch. We thank that citizen that managed to be brave enough to do that."

Foxy was the closest one to the door when the knocking was heard, so he turned off the TV and answered it.

"Hello, um Foxy is it?" Spongebob asked.

"Aye, it be me, Foxy. I don't think we've been formally introduced yet. Freddy told me you be Spongebob."

"That's right."

"What have ya be comin' he here, Spongebob?"

"Well, I wanted to ask if you knew what air was."

Foxy got slightly nervous "Uh, air?"

"Yeah, air. I met this girl, Sandy and she wears a hat of air, and she says she needs it to breathe."

"Aye, I don't be knowing what air is, Spongebob. Sorry."

"Well, that's ok. See you later!"

"Aye, I be seeing you later too, Spongebob!"

Foxy closed the door and breathed a sigh of relief. Granted, back when he was an animatronic, he didn't have the need to breathe.

But he had known what air was, because he had heard people talking about it when he had been in Pirate's Cove

He went back to watching TV.

S-S-S-S-S

20 minutes later...

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob and Patrick were walking to Sandy's Treedome. "Remember, when in doubt, pinky out." Patrick reminded him.

Spongebob was holding his pinky in the air, and was carrying some flowers to give to Sandy. "You can do it, Spongebob, I'll be watching." Patrick opened the door for him. "Thanks pal."

Patrick closed the door.

Spongebob rang the doorbell. Sandy's voice could be heard through a speaker.

"Hello?"

"Hiya Sandy, it's me, Spongebob."

"Hold on a sec, I'll let you in."

A red buzzer began beeping, and the water in the entrance way began to drain in the drainage pipe.

Spongebob started to have trouble breathing. He pounded on the door, begging for Sandy to open it. When Sandy opened the door, Spongebob began to flop like a fish in the grass.

"Sandy, something's gone terribly wrong. There's no water in-"

Spongebob looked around. There was no water anywhere in the Treedome, but the place looked gorgeous. "-here"

"Course there's no water. Nothing but air!"

Spongebob stood up and grabbed at the air. Normally, if he were grabbing at water, he would be able to feel something. But he couldn't.

Spongebob sniffed at the air. "No water?"

"That's ain't a problem, is it?" Sandy did a karate chop.

"Problem? Bahahahaha." Spongebob did a karate chop also. "That's how I like my air." Spongebob took a deep breath.

Sandy started walking to her picnic table.

As soon as Sandy wasn't looking, Spongebob violently coughed the air out. "With no water." Spongebob's voice started to get hoarse. He was starting to feel the effects of a sea creature being exposed to air.

Sandy started doing cartwheels, and then a karate chop. "Well come on in, I made some tea and cookies!"

Another effect Spongebob was having was hardly being able to move his body. He took a few short steps.

"That's not in. In!"

Spongebob took another short step.

"You're a funny little dude." Sandy started to guide him to the picnic table. "Come on, I'll give you the grand tour."

"So this is my private, own little air bubble. This air is the driest..."

Spongebob wheezed.

"purest..."

Spongebob wheezed again.

"most airiest air in the whole sea." Sandy was unintentionally making Spongebob's condition worse.

"Oh, and over there's my birdbath..."

Spongebob saw that as his chance for salvation. He waited for the right moment to run.

"and that's my oak tree, it provides me with extra air."

Spongebob kept looking at the birdbath.

"This dome's made of the strongest polyurethane, that's a fancy name for plastic, ain't that just the bee's knees?"

"Tell ya what..."

Spongebob didn't hear the rest of what Sandy had to say, because he made a run for the birdbath. He dove in, and soaked in what little water there was. He ran back to Sandy.

"That's my treadmill, so I can stay in tip top shape, oh come on, let's have that tea now."

Sandy walked over to the picnic table.

Spongebob wheezed. That little amount of water hadn't been enough. He heard knocking on the treedome. He looked in the direction of the knocking to see Patrick outside.

"Pinky, pinky!"

Spongebob raised his pinky slowly and wheezed.

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob was now sitting at Sandy's picnic table. He slowly raised his hand to reveal the flowers. "I brought you some flowers." His voice was getting more hoarse by the minute.

"For me? How sweet." She tried to grab the flowers out of his hand. His hand would barley open, making an awful creaking sound. "You okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay."

"You know, you're the first sea critter to ever visit!"

"I can't imagine why."

"Can I get ya anything?"

"Water would be nice."

"I'm gonna put these in a vase."

"Take your time."

Sandy started walking to the oak tree. As soon as she was out of view, Spongebob ran as fast as he could to the door leading out of the treedome.

"I've got to get out of here!" He groaned as he tried to twist the knob open, but failed. He remembered something that Sandy had said earlier.

 _"I like you Spongebob. We could be tighter than bark on a tree."_

He continued to try to twist the large knob.

 _"When in doubt, pinky out!"_

Spongebob raised his pinky.

"I don't need water! Water's for quitters! I don't need it, I don't need it, I don't need it, I don't need it..." He walked back to the picnic table and sat down.

"Aren't these flowers just beautiful? They'll live much longer in a vase full of ice, cold, water." The way Sandy was saying that was tempting Spongebob to just run up there and drink the contents of the vase.

"So tell me about yourself. It must be fascinating being a sea critter."

Spongebob didn't answer. He just stared at the vase.

"Spongebob?"

The bell went off for the cookies.

"Oh, there's the cookies, I'll be right back." Sandy entered the oak tree.

Spongebob stared at the vase.

"I don't need it..." He thought.

"I don't need it, I definitely don't need it, I don't need it, I don't need it, I don't need it, I don't need it..."

...

...

...

...

...

 **"I NEED IT!"**

Spongebob jumped onto the table and drank the contents of the vase as quickly as he could. "No no no Spongebob stop! Pinky, pinky!" Patrick shouted.

"I'M A QUITTER! WALLAUGAUAAGG!"

Patrick ran to get inside of the Treedome before Spongebob could leave. "You can't leave now! You'll blow it!"

"Air is not good, Patrick! Air is not good."

"You're just being shy." He grabbed Spongebob and started carrying him back to where he was. "Don't worry, buddy! You're doing fine!"

Patrick suddenly started to feel tired. He was starting to also feel the effects of being water. He was now too weak to carry Spongebob and started coughing. He looked around.

"WHAT KIND OF PLACE IS THIS!"

Patrick ran to the door. "There's n water in here!" He accidentally turned the doorknob the other way, making it tighter.

"I tried to warn you!"

"We've got to get out of here!"

"You're doing it wrong!" That was the last thing they heard before passing out due to a lack of water.

Sandy was holding a plate of cookies with tea and was heading to the picnic table.

"Come and get it! Ya'll are going to like this-WAAAAHHHH!" She saw Spongebob and Patrick passed out.

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob and Patrick were wearing helmets with water. "There that oughta do it. If ya'll needed water, you should have asked."

Spongebob and Patrick smiled nervously.

"I propose a toast, to new friends!" Sandy handed Spongebob and Patrick tea.

Spongebob and Patrick tried to drink the tea, but were blocked by the water helmets.

"Hold on a sec. I hope ya like your tea strong. Drink up!" Sandy put the tea bags in the water helmets so Spongebob and Patrick could drink the tea.

/

/

/

Please Review!


	4. Bubblestand

Arc 1

Chapter 4: Bubblestand

A few days later...

S-S-S-S-S

January 15, 2010

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob walked inside of his house, having gotten home from another day of work. After several minutes, Spongebob went back outside. He took a deep breath.

"What a wonderful day. The sun is out, the water is shimmering, scallops are chirping, so peaceful."

Spongebob suddenly had an idea, that in his mind, would liven up the neighborhood for the rest of the evening. He ran into his house and got some nails, green wood planks, and a hammer. He sat the items on the ground outside and began his work.

The construction noises that Spongebob was making were especially loud.

Squidward looked out of the window of his Tiki to see what that racket was. "Can we lower the volume, please? I can't work with all that racket going on!"

Spongebob looked up from his work. "Sure thing, Squidward!"

"Hehe, right." Squidward walked away from the window.

Spongebob looked back down to his work. "Okay." He slowly hit the hammer against the nail and looked up. He didn't want to upset Squidward, but he also wanted to finish what he was building.

He did this several times.

S-S-S-S-S

"And now, for some soothing sounds from Squidward's clarinet." Squidward was about to practice his musical composition. "Thank you, thank you."

He took a deep breath and started playing. The playing was horribly off-key.

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob stared at Squidward's window. He thought that Squidward might get ridiculed, because the off key was very loud.

He drowned out Squidward's awful play by working on his project like he was earlier.

Squidward stopped playing and looked out his window. "I thought I-huh?"

Squidward saw Spongebob sitting next to a stand of some sort.

"Hey Squidward, want to blow some bubbles? Only 25 cents!"

S-S-S-S-S

Foxy was mad. He looked like he could explode any second.

"Foxy, what's wrong?" Chica asked. Chica was sitting next to Foxy.

Foxy stood up. "I'll tell ya what's wrong! I'm trying to watch this pirate show, and someone just happens to want to make loud construction noises!"

"Well I'm sure it's-"

"And that's not all! The noise stops, then some god-awful clarinet music starts playing, and that construction noise starts up again!"

"Well, it stopped, Foxy, so-"

"I don't care!" Foxy started walking to the door. "I'm going to go out there and give a piece of my mind to- what the?"

Foxy had opened the door and saw Spongebob standing behind a small structure, who was talking to Squidward, who was in his house looking through the window.

By now Bonnie and Freddy had come downstairs to see what the commotion was. They were all now standing outside.

"Hey Squidward, want to blow some bubbles? Only 25 cents!" Spongebob said.

"Oh, right, like I would spend a moment of my time blowing bubbles." Squidward said.

"Uh-ha!" Spongebob nodded.

The quartet walked over to the bubblestand.

Spongebob turned around. "Oh, hey guys! Would you like to blow some bubbles? Only 25 cents!"

"Blowing bubbles?" Freddy asked. He remembered a time at a kid's birthday party when a kid got a giant bubble-blowing machine along with a huge thing with bubbles. It didn't end well.

"Yep."

"Well,"

Squidward unknowingly interrupted him. "Oh please, who in the world would pay to blow bubbles?"

Patrick's rock opened. He had heard the construction noises and decided to see what was going on. "Good evening."

Patrick was sticking to his rock. He slid off of it. "Whoa!"

"Oh boy."

While Patrick was walking to the bubblestand, Freddy had decided he would blow a bubble. He gave a quarter to Spongebob. Spongebob bit into it to make sure it was legit.

"If you would like, we also give lessons for beginners. Only 25 cents."

"Who would need lessons to blow a bubble?" Bonnie cracked up.

Spongebob gave Freddy a dipped bubble wand.

Freddy looked at the bubble wand. He gave a small breath and blowed. A small bubble appeared.

It floated in the air.

"Look at that!" Foxy said. He raised his hook arm to the bubble.

The bubble floated down directly into Foxy's hook. Upon contact, it popped. Foxy brought his hook down and looked at it. "Did I, did I just kill it?"

"No, Foxy. Bubbles are supposed to pop!" Spongebob said, then laughed.

By this time Patrick had gotten to the bubblestand. Spongebob turned around.

"Hello, good sir. I am helping out these customers over here so could you just wait a moment?"

"Sure."

Spongebob turned back around. "Alright, who's next?"

S-S-S-S-S

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy had now gotten to blow a bubble.

Bonnie's bubble was big, Chica's was small, and nobody knew what Foxy's bubble was because he popped it two seconds after he blowed it.

Spongebob then turned back to Patrick. "Thank you for your patience, sir. Would you care to blow a bubble?"

"Hm, how much is it?" Patrick replied.

"Only a quarter."

"Sounds reasonable."

Patrick checked his pockets. He didn't have any money.

"I'm going to need to borrow a quarter."

Spongebob pulled a quarter out of his pocket. "Sure thing, Patrick." Spongebob handed the quarter to Patrick.

"Aw, one quarter."

Patrick handed the quarter back to Spongebob. Spongebob bit the quarter to make sure it was legit. "Thank you."

"Business is booming." Squidward said in a deadpan tone. He started laughing and went back to practicing his music. "How did I ever get surrounded by such loser neighbors?" He started playing his clarinet.

Spongebob dipped the bubble wand in the soap, and handed it to Patrick. "One bubble wand, dipped and ready to go!"

Patrick took the bubble wand. He took a deep breath.

He started blowing into the wand as hard as he could. He continued doing this, stopping to take a small breath.

"Well, there's the answer to your question, Bonnie." Chica whispered.

Spongebob put down a small sign on the table that read 'LESSONS 25c'

Patrick stopped his futile attempts to blow the bubble.

"Could I interest you in some lessons? Only 25 cents." Spongebob suggested.

"Very well then. Hey Sponge, can I borrow another quarter?"

Spongebob handed a quarter to Patrick, who handed it back to him. "Ok Patrick, it's all in the technique!"

Spongebob ran to a clear spot so everyone could see him.

"First go like this..." Spongebob raised his left foot behind him

"Spin around, STOP! Double take three times. One, two, three. Then, pelvic thrust! Wooooo..." Spongebob thrusted in a random direction.

"Wooooo..." He thrusted back to where he was standing.

"Stop on your right foot, don't forget it! Now it's time to bring it around town, bring it round town!"

Then, Spongebob started to do random poses. "Then you do this, then this, then this and that and this and that and then..."

Spongebob blew into the bubble wand. Out came a bubble duck and two smaller ducks. They all popped.

All 5 of them marveled at what Spongebob had done.

Spongebob then blew out an ice cube and then a caterpillar.

The caterpillar's segments individually popping sounded like farting, so Patrick laughed.

Spongebob then blew out a giant ship. It floated for a moment, until it popped and let out a huge foghorn sound.

S-S-S-S-S

Squidward flinched at the noise. "Huh?" He shook his clarinet, thinking it was the source.

S-S-S-S-S

"And now, with two hands!" Spongebob took a deep breath and blowed into the bubble wand as hard as he could.

Out came a giant bubble elephant. All of them watched it.

"Ahaha, ahaha, it's a giraffe!" Patrick.

"No, it be an elephant!" Foxy corrected.

It started to move toward Squidward's house. It was nearing the window.

S-S-S-S-S

Squidward was playing his clarinet. He noticed something coming through the window. It looked like a large elephant.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

Squidward ran downstairs. He gasped as he realized who caused that to happen.

S-S-S-S-S

Patrick was laughing, while the others looked worried. The bubble elephant had completely entered Squidward's house.

After a few seconds, the bubble popped. It lets out a mighty trumpet sound, scattering bubbles everywhere in Squidward's house.

"Uh, guys, I think we should go now." Freddy said.

Before Spongebob could say anything, the quartet rushed back into their house.

Squidward angrily exited his house.

Spongebob and Patrick attempted to hide under the stand. Spongebob put a 'CLOSED' sign on the stand.

Squidward walked to the stand, glaring. He could see Spongebob and Patrick from where he was standing.

Spongebob raised his head. "Excuse me sir but we are clo-"

"Don't give me any of that! How can you possibly make all that noise just blowing bubbles?" Squidward ranted.

By now Patrick was standing up too.

"We're not just blowing bubble, we're making bubble art!"

Spongebob started to repeat the technique he did earlier.

"First go like this..." Spongebob raised his left foot behind him.

Squidward raised an eyebrow at what Spongebob was doing.

"Spin around, STOP! Double take three times. One, two, three. Then, pelvic thrust! Wooooo..." Spongebob thrusted in a random direction.

"Wooooo..." He thrusted back to where he was standing.

"Stop on your right foot, don't forget it! Now it's time to bring it around town, bring it round town!"

Then, Spongebob started to do random poses. "Then you do this, then this, then this and that and this and that and then..."

Spongebob gracefully blew a bubble butterfly out of the bubble wand.

It flapped in the air, landing on Squidward's head, then popping.

"That's not art! That's just annoying! Blowing bubbles. That's the lamest idea I've ever heard."

Spongebob and Patrick looked down in disappointment. "Squidward's right, Pat." Spongebob and Patrick walked into Spongebob's pineapple.

"You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

Squidward laughed.

He then looked at the small container. Surprisingly, he got curious. He took out the bubble wand and started to sniff it.

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob was looking outside from his window. He gasped, and then signaled Patrick to come with him.

They stealthfully walked to the bubble stand.

"That'll be 25 cents, sir."

"AH, whoa, wha?" Squidward saw Spongebob and Patrick standing behind the stand.

"Oh, who would pay 25 cents to blow bubbles?" Squidward questioned.

"We also offer lessons for beginners."

"Beginners? What could be more simple than blowing a stupid bubble?" He put a quarter on the stand.

"Here's your 25 cents!"

Spongebob bit it to make sure it was legit.

"Watch and learn." Squidward took a deep breath, and blowed.

Nothing happened.

"Uh, wait wait wait." Squidward breathed harder.

The same result.

"One more time, wait wait wait." Squidward took as deep as of a breath he could muster.

When he blowed, the bubble fell to the ground and popped.

Spongebob and Patrick looked nervous. They started to innocently whistle.

Squidward took out another quarter and put it on the stand.

"Just a mere warm up."

Squidward kept having to use up his quarters, due to the bubble not being to his liking, and Spongebob and Patrick were trying to remind Squidward about the technique.

"TECHNIQUE, TECHNIQUE, TECHNIQUE..."

Squidward glared at Spongebob and Patrick.

"You're not doing the technique..."

Squidward started to get angry. "Technique? Technique? Technique, technique, technique, technique, technique!

Squidward started to mock Spongebob's technique he had done earlier.

"First go like this..." Squidward raised his left foot behind him.

"Spin around, STOP! Double take three times. One, two, three. Then, here we go, pelvic thrust! Wooooo..." Squidward thrusted in a random direction.

"Wooooo..." He thrusted back to where he was standing.

"Stop on your right foot, don't forget it! Then, bring it around town!"

Then, Squidward started to do random poses, faster than Spongebob had done. "Then a little of this and that and that and that and that and that and that and then..."

Squidward took a deep breath.

 **"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAHHH, AAAAHHHH, AAAHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Spongebob and Patrick had to look up to see how huge Squidward's bubble was.

Squidward's bubble wand was floating up with the bubble until it broke off.

"All right, Squid! That was so good!" Spongebob complimented.

"Squid is number 1!" Patrick added.

"I really did it, didn't I?" Even Squidward was impressed at what he had done. "You guys didn't blow anything like that!"

"No."

"Now that's a bubble."

"You said it Squidward. You see, it is all in the technique!"

"Yeah, technique!" Patrick added.

"Technique? Hah. Spongebob, you don't think I created that beautiful work of art with your help? Come on, it's in my genes!"

Squidward started to walk back to his house.

Spongebob and Patrick looked at each other.

"Squid, got genes, Squid's got genes, Squid's got genes!" They chanted.

"Thank you, thank you." Squidward entered his house.

Squidward went upstairs into his music room and started playing his clarinet, this time playing much better than earlier.

Now, Spongebob and Patrick were happily chanting, "Squidward, Squidward, Squidward..."

Squidward took a breath from playing. "I rock."

He went back to playing.

The unattended bubble was now looming over Squidward's house, leaving a giant shadow. Nobody noticed.

The giant bubble was enveloping Squidward's house now.

Spongebob was realizing what was happening. He stopped chanting, and so did Patrick.

Now, instead of happily chanting Squidward's name, they were saying it with concern.

The bubble managed to make Squidward's house break free of the foundation. The bubble was slowly floating to the surface.

"Patrick! If we don't pop that bubble, we'll never see Squidward again! Come on!" They ran into Spongebob's house.

S-S-S-S-S

Squidward finished the song and looked out the window.

"Hello, my friends, you are looking at a..."

He saw how high he was from the ground.

"genius." He said that last part with a deadpan tone.

S-S-S-S-S

Spongebob and Patrick were franticly running up to the roof of Spongebob's house.

"Did you get the NERF Gun, Patrick?"

"Yep." Patrick handed the NERF gun to Spongebob.

"Thanks." Spongebob inserted a pencil he had gotten into the NERF gun. "I only have one shot at this."

He aimed carefully. He fired, with the pencil shooting out.

Time slowed.

The pencil soared in the air.

A direct hit.

A large popping noise could be heard.

Squidward's house succumbed to gravity.

Time resumed.

Squidward's house fell back to its original spot. Miraculously, it was still intact.

/

/

/

AN: Feedback is always appreciated!


End file.
